The Wolf, The Mongoose, The Thorn, The Song, The Willow, The Winds
Whistling Through the Willow's Leaves It was mid-day in the Seireitei. Not much activity was going on right now. A gentle song could be heard in the calm of the day. It was the wondrous music that was skillfully played by the graceful Sayuri Kuchiki. She was sitting upon the large stone near the 7th Company's Barracks. Beside her were her two friends, Nodoka Kumori and John Kakusei. Nodoka was asleep, but it was easy to tell that he was listening to the melodies that Sayuri played, for his breathing resonated with the notes in her music. John was staring at the cloudless sky, but he was humming along to the music Sayuri was playing. He then looked up at her and said, "It amazes me that such a fiery spirit like you can play such soothing music." Sayuri gave John a glare that said, "Don't mess with me," but she didn't miss a beat in her music. She finished masterfully and said, "It's amazing how Nodoka has been a target all this time." Nodoka opened his eyes and shrugged. "That Shirokaze kid was annoying though." John grinned and slapped Nodoka on the back. "Come on, man. You HAD to enjoy the fight." "I did not." "Stick in the mud." "You're one to talk, John. You haven't fought against anyone. Akireiki must be crying." John leaned back and said, "Probably. I just never feel like fighting, ya know?" Sayuri slid down the rock to join them on the ground. I hear ya, bro." Nodoka closed his eyes and went back to his nap. He then shot up and said, "Someone's coming here." In the distance, the former Captain of Squad Five,Kaworu Yamamoto-Genryusai, now known as Ray Martinez in the human world, was running back to the one place that he left behind, but behind him was a girl wearing a special custom Executive Militia shihakushō carrying her Zanpakuto on her back. "Stop Kaworu, or I'll kill you!!!" she yelled shooting blasts of Kidō towards him. "Aki, I won't stop I can't go back!" Kaworu yelled as he Shunpō'd forward and instantly passed through the two people without notice, Aki did the same and kept chasing him. "What the HELL was that?" exclaimed John. "Kids playing tag," replied Nodoka. "Really?" "No, you dunce," retorted Nodoka. "I don't give a rat's behind about those guys. Let me sleep." Sayuri stood up with a big grin on her face. "Enough resting Half-Pint. Let's go have us a chase!" She then used a Shunpō to give chase after these new people. "Wait up Sayuri!" called John. He looked back at Nodoka and asked, "Coming?" Nodoka sighed heavily and said, "I might as well. Knowing Sayuri, she'll most likely get in a fight where Iruyas will have to bail her out." John nodded, "That's what I'm worried about." Nodoka looked at the sky and said, "The clouds...." "What's up Nodoka?" "Nothing," spoke Nodoka. He then used a Shunpō to go after Sayuri. John stood there completely still. Nodoka spoke...and not for releasing his Zanpakutō." John looked at the skies and thought, ''What is going to happen? Nodoka never actually speaks if there isn't something to worry about. He then took his leave.'' Ray kept moving and moving trying to get away from her but then found himself trapped near 1st division and knew he had to do something fast. "It's over Kaworu, you have no where to run." Aki said as she started to draw her sword to attack Kaworu. "Put thy enemies into a trance, Kusafue!" called Sayuri. She blocked Aki from drawing her sword by putting her staff blade on Aki's sword. She smirked and said, "It's dangerous to draw your sword. You should be more careful." Aki turned her head and growled."Stay out of this, this has absolutly nothing to do with you!" She yelled. Ray saw his chance and shunpo'd farther away from them. "Change the Seasons, Akireiki," said John. He was standing near the path of Ray's escape while his blade transformed into a skeletal maple leaf. His shihakushō transformed into a trenchcoat and slacks combo. He also wore a shirt with a weasel holding a small blade. The winds seemed to respond to John's reitatsu by giving him increased speed as he gave chase to Ray. Meanwhile Aki looked at the girl with anger before she shunpo'd out of her grip and stared at her, Aki decided to show her who she ws dealing with."Roar to divide, Ryuu Kyoushusha". 'Suddenly the energy warped all over her sword as she drew it and she held two dual-swords in her hands. Interference: Sayuri VS Aki "This is official buisness, interfering is considered an execution." She said. Sayuri smirked, "Geez, lighten up. I saw you chasing that guy so I thought I might as well join in. Sides, I'm bored." Aki shunpo'd and swung at Sayuri. Sayuri blocked the attack with the blade of her staff's blade, and deflected the attack to the side. She then jumped back and said, "That was dangerous." "That's not even half my strength." Aki said as she put her sword in an X-formation and a few fireballs appeared from the middle before she slashed and made them go forward."'Honoo Tama. Sayuri slashed her staff in her perspective of northwest, and a gust of wind came in front of her. The fireballs were redirected to the skies, but they were now larger than before. Aki smiled as she shunpo'd to the sky and absorbed the fireballs back into hher sword as she concentrated all that energy into one giant fire ball and launched it towards Sayuri. Sayuri's eyes widened as the fires approached her. She held her ground as the fireballs approached, but a figure in front of her swatted the fireballs as if they were nothing. Sayuri's expression of determination changed to one of delight. "Mizu!" she exclaimed. The Mongoose Sharpens His Fangs Mizu looked over at Aki and inspected her. He then teleported over to Aki, kneeling on the ground and holding her left hand. "And who might you be my voluptuous beauty?" Aki then had a vein in her forehead as she kicked Mizu far into the side of the building."I don't have time for this, thanks to you my target is getting away." She says as she shunpo'd and started to go after Kaworu but was stopped by a ivasion of personal space. "Now now," said Mizu soothingly, "That was rude." He was had his arm around Aki's waist. He was without any sign of injury. "I was just trying to be a gentleman." "You're anything but that," mused Sayuri. "Anyway," Mizu's tone changed to a suspicion. "What are you doing making such a racket? I can't get any sleep with everyone trying to kill each other." Aki started to get irritating as he grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. "It's none of you're buisness." She says growling. Mizu's expression didn't change. He sighed and said, "Really. You think I would be so defenseless?" He then jumped and spun to where his arm was in a normal position again. He released his hand from her grip and said, "Now tell me, what are you doing?" Aki was suprised being that he was the first person to break out of her grip,"I'm hunting someone down, now you can either let me pass by or I cut you down with my sword." Aki said gripping her blade waiting for the responce of Mizu. Mizu smirked and said, "Who are you hunting and why are you hunting him? If he is an enemy of ours, I have a man after him right now and he'll help to capture him." Aki took a good look and sighed,"He is a rouge Soul-Reaper and must be brought in for questioning." Aki said putting her sword away and looking at the two of them. Mizu nodded and said, "Gotcha." He then got out a communicater and put it near his hear. "Yo, John. Yeah the guy yur tailing. Yep, catch him. OK, I'll send help. See ya later." Mizu put the communicater away and said, "OK, let's go already." He then teleported away with Sayuri following suit. Aki went and followed them knowing that with their help, she'll finally be able to capture Ray. The Autumn Breeze John continued to follow Ray as he headed toward the western gate. He then sent an shockwave of air to attack Ray. Ray sensed the change and dropped to the floor then looked around and knew someone was following him "Who are you?!" Ray shouted. John covered his ears and said, "Quieter than you apparently."